1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring assemblies and, more particularly, to a spring assembly for use in a firearm.
2. Prior Art
There are various different types of firearms known in the prior art. There are also various different types of springs and spring assemblies used in these prior art firearms. One type of prior art spring assembly uses two elongate coaxial members that have a coil spring between and around portions thereof and, that can move relative to each other. The spring biases the members in an extended position relative to each other, but can be compressed by telescopic type movement of the members relative to each other. A pin is inserted between portions of the two members to limit relative extension between the members.
A problem exists with prior art spring assemblies in that the assemblies are difficult to assemble and disassemble. This increases costs in the manufacture and repair of the firearm. It is especially difficult to properly insert and remove a movement limiter pin between the members without damage to the coil spring around the members.
A further problem exists with prior art spring assemblies in that they are made entirely from metal which increases the weight of the firearm.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved spring assembly for use with a firearm and a simplified method of manufacturing the assembly.